What Is Your Problem?
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: Finn hasn't exactly been the nicest to Blaine lately, which Blaine can't understand - he thought they were friends. And then Finn does something that just makes Blaine - dapper, in control Blaine - snap. Can Finn repair their tenuous friendship? R&R!


**Angry!Blaine… Stripper!Sam…. Sectionals… Kurt bitching out Sebastian… tomorrow should be a good day.**

**Anyway, this story is what I think the confrontation between Blaine and Finn should go.**

**So yeah…**

"All right, guys," Mr. Schuester said, calling the glee club to order. "There's only a week until Sectionals, so we need to get down a set list." I smiled at that, thinking of how Wes would react to not having a set list this close to a competition. He'd definitely freak out, possibly kill someone. "Anyone have any ideas?"

Everyone started shouting out random songs and/or bands, getting more and more ridiculous with each suggestion. "Wait," Finn said, standing up. The entire club stopped talking and looked at him. "We have to remember that we lost Rachel and the others, which means we seriously have to switch up how we do things." I bit my lip, not wanting to speak up for fear of getting bitched out by Finn again. It was really starting to get old.

"Did you have something in mind, Finn?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yeah. I think that we should let Tina and Quinn sing lead because… well, they're the only girls we have left." He paused as if he were about to make a big announcement. "I also think that we should showcase our new voices, to really switch it up." Was Finn Hudson willingly giving up a solo?

…Wait, did he say _new voices_?

I wasn't bitter that I wasn't getting solos – that's not why I was at McKinley – but it really pissed me off that Finn – someone I considered a friend – was pretty much treating me like a second-class citizen. Sometimes I didn't even feel like a part of the team.

So Finn extending a solo to me spoke volumes.

"Rory?" He turned to the exchange student, who looked scared. When would he realize that he had a really good voice and being offered a solo was a compliment to that talent? "Sam? You guys up for it?"

What?

Sam? He wasn't a new voice – they'd used him at Sectionals last year, for goodness's sake!

That was when I realized that Finn – for whatever reason – was intentionally excluding me.

"I'm done with this," I blurted, standing and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

Everyone looked at me like I'd sprouted a second head, though I paid them no attention. I simply walked out of the choir room, ignoring Kurt calling my name.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Kurt called, but he was already gone. The boy stood. "I'll go get him."<p>

"No," someone said. "I will."

And with that, Finn walked out of the choir room.

* * *

><p><em>Smack<em>

I watched the bag spin around, pretending it was Finn's face I was punching.

_Smack_

Seriously, who did he think he was? What gave him the right to act all high and mighty?

_Smack_

Finn's always talked about equality and how we were a team, but that apparently didn't apply to me.

_Smack_

I didn't even know what his problem with me was. I wasn't at McKinley to take solos from him – if I'd wanted solos, I would have stayed at Dalton – but to be with the man I loved.

But Finn obviously couldn't see that.

_Smack_

"Hey, Blaine," I heard behind me.

_Smack_

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked, not turning to look at Finn.

"This is where I come when I'm pissed off, so…"

_Smack_

"Yeah, well, I don't really want to talk to you right now, so why don't you just leave me the hell alone?"

_Smack_

_Smack_

_Smack_

"Sorry, dude, but this is kind of my school, so you can't really tell me where I can and can't be." It was subtle, but I could hear the emphasis he put on _my_.

And that was my breaking point.

I turned away from the bag and stared up at Finn. "What is your problem?"

"Right now, dude? You."

"Why?" I said loudly and I could tell Finn was shocked. And why shouldn't he be? I was Blaine Anderson – they guy who wanted to be everybody'd friend, the guy who never got upset, the guy who smiled when people insulted him.

"Oh, like you don't know."

I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling my heartbeat through the thin fabric of my tank top. "Actually, I don't. Care to enlighten me?"

"It's just that… like, you come in here, like, expecting everyone to bow down to the almighty Blaine Anderson." He was glaring down at me now and I remembered how much taller than me he really was. "It's getting kind of old."

"Okay. 1) I have _never _asked _anyone _to _bow down _to me and nor do I expect them to – that's so not who I am. And 2) how is it _getting old_? I haven't done anything." He just looked at me. "Well?" I prompted. "Are you going to say something?"

"Has anyone ever told you you're extremely annoying?" he snapped and I tried not to smile, funny as that sounds. You see, Kurt actually told me that all the time – except he always said it playfully, not with the venom that Finn did. "I mean… are you trying to ruin my life?"

Well, that caught me off-guard. "Excuse me?"

I could tell that Finn was at the end of his rope. Instead of looking angry, he just looked tired. "First, you take my brother away from me. I mean, I'm not saying that Kurt and I were attached at the hip," he said. "But after he met you, you were all he could talk about. It was like I didn't even exist."

As much as I wanted to say something, I stayed quiet because I could tell Finn had kept this bottled up for some time and that he wasn't quite done yet.

"Then, you take my house. Seriously, dude, you're there all the time." Well, it wasn't my fault that my parents hated Kurt. "And, like, you have Burt and my mom wrapped around your little prep school finger. Did you know that I've never had Rachel over for Friday night dinner?" Really? That was odd considering I was over at least every other week.

"And if all that was bad enough, you show up here and try to take over my glee club." He sat down on one of the benches. "It's just not fair. You already have everything – why do you need to take what I have, too?"

I sat next to him and put a hand on his back, all of my anger gone. "I actually have a lot less than you think," I informed him. "If I'm being honest, all I have is Kurt. _That's _why I came here, Finn. He's all that I have and I can't stand to be apart from him. You can understand that, can't you?" He nodded and I smiled. No matter how annoying she could get, anyone with the ability to see could tell that Finn was completely devoted to Rachel. "I don't want to take anything away from you, Finn. You can believe me if you want or not, but I just wanted to let you know."

Finn looked at me and something in my face must have convinced him of my sincerity because he said, "Wow, I really am an idiot, aren't I?"

"Well, you thought that you got your girlfriend pregnant via hot tub, so…" I trailed off, a joking smile on my face.

Finn groaned. "Kurt told you about that?"

"Oh," I said. "There are so many things I know about you, Mr. Hudson."

I'd been bluffing, but his eyes widened. "I swear to God, that porn was Puck's!"

I started laughing. "I was kidding, Finn. But thanks for letting me know that you watch porn."

His face turned bright red for a few seconds. "Oh, like you don't." Now it was my turn to blush. "Don't worry, man – I won't tell Kurt as long as you don't tell Rachel."

"Deal," I agreed readily, not wanting to see Kurt's reaction to my dirty little secret.

There was a silence that was only semi-awkward, which was eventually broken by Finn saying, "So uh… do you, like, have… y'know, any ideas for Sectionals?"

"Yeah, actually, I do." He smiled while I detailed my idea, telling me that I should suggest it to the rest of the club.

It might not have seemed like it, but I could tell that that was a turning point in our relationship. Sure, we might never be best friends, but I could tell Finn didn't hate me quite as much anymore.

And that was all I'd wanted.

**STUPID ENDING ALERT! Seriously, am I the only one who has issues with endings?**

**Review!**


End file.
